Aku no Meshitsukai Persona Style
by Hikaru Tamano
Summary: Naoto dan Minato akhirnya kembali bertemu. Selama Minato menjadi pelayan Naoto, Minato menjalani kehidupannya bersama adiknya, yang merupakan putri kerajaan Shirogane Palace. Chapter update! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! With my one-shot fic, pair nya agak kurang jelas sih, tapi ya gitu deh, saya agak terinspirasi dengan lagu Aku no Meshitsukai (atau nama inggrisnya Servants of Evil) nya Kagamine Len di Vocaloid (Lagi suka-suka nya sih), jadi ini ya, menceritakan tentang lagunya ala Persona series. Untuk yang menjadi the Kagamine twins, Naoto dan Minato aja ya? Soalnya yang bisa mirip-mirip gitu mereka berdua sih, dan ceritanya tidak akan terlalu sama dengan cerita di lagunya, jadi ceritanya sama, tapi sedikit kuberi improvisasi dan perubahan. Yak, tanpa basa-basi, capcus! **

** Rated: T**

** Genre: Romance & Angst**

**Disclaimer: Umm, semuanya tahu kan, kalo PERSONA itu punya ATLUS!**

**Summary: Kami, terpaksa harus berpisah karena takdir. Dan takdirlah yang akan mempertemukan kami kembali. Apakah kami akan terus bahagia tiap saat? Minato's POV! Bad Summary. Don't like, don't read!**

**Aku no Meshitsukai Persona Style**

**Duty 1: Our Reunion**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**22 March, 1982...**

Namaku Shirogane Minato(Eh-eh, marganya bukan Shirogane!). Aku dilahirkan di kerajaan Iwatodai (Lah-lah, opo toh iki?) dan mempunyai adik perempuan yang merupakan kembaranku bernama Shirogane Naoto. Kami sangat saling menyayangi. Kami bermain dan melakukan apapun bersama. Hingga takdir memutuskan untuk memisahkan kami berdua...

"Minato, kau akan pergi bersama kami." Itulah yang di dengar pertama kali olehku dari perkataan ksatria Akihiko. Aku tidak ingin pergi. Bagaimana nanti keadaan Naoto nanti? Apakah kami akan bersama lagi? Aku pun membantah permintaanya. Akihiko terlihat kesal dan menarikku dari genngaman tangan Naoto. Naoto tidak bisa apa-apa karena badannya ditahan Mitsuru. Ia menangis. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Bahkan belum pernah kulihat dia nangis sekeras ini. Tapi terlambat. Aku sudah dibawa oleh Akihiko dan ksatria yang lain. Naoto hanya bisa pasrah dan menangis.

Akupun dibawa pergi ke kerajaan Inaba (What the!). Aku dilatih untuk menjadi seorang pelayan entah mengapa disana. Selama aku belajar disana, aku yang entah mengapa mengganti nama margaku menjadi Arisato. Aku heran. Aku hanya belajar disini. Tapi mengapa margaku harus diganti? Dan disini pun aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar adikku. Ya, adikku yang lucu.

**10 Years Later...**

Tak terasa sudah 10 tahun aku berdiam di kerajaan Inaba. Sudah saatnya aku pulang ke kerajaanku. Beruntung, aku dipekerjakan menjadi pelayan sekaligus pengawal ratu di kerajaanku. Karena itu, mungkin aku bisa mendengar kabar adikku. Aku pun pergi ke kerajaanku yang dulu dan pergi ke tempat tujuan. Betapa terkejutnya diriku. Kalau tempat yang aku datangi ialah Shirogane Palace. Tempat tinggalku dahulu bersama adikku. Aku tahu pasti adikku tidak akan tahu aku siapa, tapi aku tahu siapa dia. Dan aku pun masuk ke istana.

Di dalam istana, aku bertemu dengan salah satu pelayan disana. "Ara, apakah kamu yang dikirim dari kerajaan Inaba kesini?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, lewat sini, dan ah, saya lupa mengenalkan diri. Nama saya Amagi Yukiko. Salah satu pelayan Naoto-sama di Shirogane Palace." Katanya memperkenalkan diri. "Minato. Arisato Minato. Senang bertemu denganmu." Kataku memperkenalkan diri. Aku memang sudah diperingatkan oleh Akihiko agar tidak memberitahu bahwa aku adalah dari keluarga Shirogane. Sehingga aku memperkenalkan diri dengan margaku yang sekarang. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga." Jawabnya tersenyum. Aku pun diajak berkeliling ke pelosok istana (yang sebenarnya sudah kuketahui, dan masih belum berubah sampai sekarang.), aku diajak ke dapur untuk diberi ajaran memasak yang lebih terutama ke masakan kesukaan Naoto(Aku sudah tahu apa yang Naoto sukai, dan sudah menguasainya yang bahkan Yukiko-san dan chef lainnya terkagum-kagum). Lalu yang terakhir, aku ditunjukkan pintu kamar Naoto. Pintunya sama seperti yang 10 tahun lalu. Dan Yukiko-san pun menunjukkanku tempatku tidur.

"Nah, Minato-san, ini kamarmu. Semoga nyaman." Kata Yukiko-san. Aku membuka pintu kamarku. Aku sedikit kaget. Siapa yang akan tahu? Kalau kamarku yang akan kupakai adalah kamarku yang dulu? "Nanti akan kupanggil saat jam makan siang, beres-beres lah di kamarmu selama itu. Sampai nanti." Kata Yukiko. Aku pun memasuki kamarku. Kamarku hampir sama seperti dahulu, tetapi ada sedikit perubahan di dalamnya. Kamarku yang dahulu, berdinding biru ombak dengan sentuhan biru langit di atap. Sekarang, kamarku diwarnai kuning polos dengan sentuhan putih di atap. Lemari yang kaya akan ukiran dan berwarna biru, menjadi lemari biasa berwarna kuning. Dan tempat tidurku, menjadi lebih sederhana modelnya. Selain itu sih, semuanya masih sama. Aku segera menaruh tasku dan duduk sebentar di ranjangku. Aku segera memakai baju pelayanku yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan istana sebelumnya. Setelah itu, aku membuka bagian depan koperku dan menaruh pigura foto di meja ku. Ya, foto itu saat aku dan Naoto masih bersama, nampak Naoto tersenyum dengan sangat lebar seraya jarinya membuat piece. Dia menggandeng tanganku yang hanya tersenyum kecil dan membuat tanda piece di jariku juga. "Naoto." Kataku pada diriku sendiri. Dan aku pun mulai menata barangku di kamar.

"Minato-san, apa kau sudah siap? Saatnya kau memasak makanan Naoto-sama." Terdengar perkataan Yukiko-san dari luar. Aku segera berdiri dan membuka pintu kamarku. "Aku siap." Jawabku singkat. "Baiklah, mari, kita ke dapur." Ajak Yukiko-san. Aku hanya mengangguk saja dan mengikutinya.

Saat kami berdua memasak, aku sudah menceritakan masa laluku, bahwa diriku ini adalah anak Shirogane, dan merupakan kakak kembar Naoto. Yang ada hanya dia kaget, dan merespon "Pantas saja engkau begitu mirip dengan Naoto-sama. Semoga ia mengingatmu Minato-san." Katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Di dalam hatiku, sungguh, aku pun ingin dia masih mengingatku. Kami pun melanjutkan memasak kami.

Kami selesai dengan masakan kami. Menunya ialah seiris blueberry pie untuk makanan pembuka, Cream soup isi ayam dan kalkun sebagai main course, buah blueberry dengan lelehan coklat diatasnya sebagai dessert, dan minumannya ialah blueberry tea yang direbus selama 5 menit. Aku mengetahui ini semua. Buah yang Naoto sukai ialah blueberry. Jadi, aku bisa buat apa pun yang aku inginkan asalkan bertema blueberry. Ia juga suka ayam dan kalkun. Makanya ia gampang dibuat masakannya, dan terakhir, minuman kesukaannya teh hangat yang direbus selama 5 menit. Rasa apa saja ia suka, tapi ia lebih menyukai rasa blueberry. Kami pun menata makan itu di food cart dan menuju kamar Naoto.

Kami sudah sampai di depan kamar Naoto. Yukiko-san hanya menunggu di depan pintu kamar dan dirirku harus masuk ke kamar Naoto. Dia bilang, siapa tahu ia bisa ingat padaku. Aku pun mengetuk kamarnya terlebih dahulu. "Naoto-sama, makan siangmu sudah siap!" kataku. Terdengar suara Naoto dari dalam. "Ya, ya, silahkan masuk, pintunya tidak dikunci kok! Cepatlah! Aku sudah sangat lapar!" teriaknya. Aku merasakan Naoto agak berubah dari cara bicaranya. Naoto tidak pernah seangkuh ini. Aku pun membuka pintu kamar Naoto.

Aku mendorong seraya masuk ke kamar Naoto. Terlihat Naoto sedang membelakangiku di tempat tidurnya dan menulis sesuatu. Aku pun segera menaruh makanan yang berada di food cart ke meja yang menurutku khusus untuk dia makan di kamarnya. Ia pun menengok dan kehadapanku dan sedikit kaget. Mungkin karena yang menghidangkan makan siang bukan Yukiko-san, tapi aku. Aku pun tersenyum padanya. "Silahkan makan siangnya, Naoto-sama, nama saya Minato, yang akan membantu dan melayani Naoto-sama sekarang. Mohon bantuannya." Kataku memperkenalkan diri dan membungkuk sedikit. Hening. Itulah yang kurasakan. Aku diam sebentar untuk mengetahui respon Naoto sekarang. Dan responnya, benar-benar di luar dugaanku.

"Minato-niisan?"

**To be Continue...**

** Yak, gimana? Sedikit kurang dari perkiraan. Tadinya mau one-shot, tapi karena mau sedikit perubahan dari lagunya, jadi cerita ini lebih kukembangkan, jadinya akan menjadi banyak chapter. Dan sebenarnya, saya membuat ini lebih dari 2 bulan, dan baru mempublish nya hari ini. Hari ini! So, tetap baca fic Hika-chan dan RnR ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glutten Morgen! Hika-chan datang update bergerombol dengan fic yang lainnya, salah satunya ialah Aku no Meshitsukai! Ok2, here comes, enjoy~**

** Rated: T**

** Genre: Romance & Angst**

**Disclaimer: Umm, semuanya tahu kan, kalo PERSONA itu punya ATLUS!**

**Summary: Naoto dan Minato akhirnya kembali bertemu. Selama Minato menjadi pelayan Naoto, Minato menjalani kehidupannya bersama adiknya, yang merupakan putri kerajaan Shirogane Palace.**

**Aku no Meshitsukai Persona Style**

**Duty 2: Our Story (Minato's Part)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minato-niisan." Naoto menunjuk kearahku. Aku tersenyum hangat. "Rupanya kau masih mengingatku, Nao-chan." Kataku.

.

.

.

Hening sesaat. Mendadak Naoto terjatuh lemas. Aku segera menghampirinya dan memegang badannya. "Naoto, daijoubu ka?" tanyaku. Basah. Pundakku basah. Naoto menangis di pundakku. "Minato-niisan bodoh! Baka! Hontou ni baka!" teriak Naoto seraya menangis. Ia sedikit memeluk dan memukul punggungku dengan lumayan keras. Aku hanya mengelus rambutnya. "Maafkan aku. Aku terpaksa harus ikut Akihiko-san ke negara sebelah dan meninggalkanmu. Sekarang aku akan berada disini bersamamu, selama hidupku, aku akan mengabdi padamu." Kataku menyeka air matanya. "Hontou ni? Kamu janji?" tanya Naoto. Aku mengangguk. Naoto kembali menangis dan memelukku. Aku hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya. Dan kami saling tersenyum.

"Jadi, Minato-niisan akan menjadi... pelayanku?" tanya Naoto seketika. Aku mengangguk. "Yah, aku kan tidak tahu kalau yang harus kulayani ini, adikku yang manja." Kataku setengah bercanda. Ia memukul lenganku pelan. "Aku sudah tidak manja tahu." Balasnya seraya menggembungkan pipinya. Memang seperti itulah ia kalau kesal. Selalu menggembungkan pipinya dan merengut. Aku hanya tertawa saja. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajah kesalmu Naoto. Jadi kangen.." kataku. Naoto tidak merenggut lagi. "Aku juga sudah lama tidak mendengar ejekanmu." Katanya tersenyum. Kami berdua pun berdiri. Aku sedikit membungkuk dan memegang tangan Naoto. "Shirogane Naoto." Kataku. Naoto sedikit terkejut. "Aku, Arisato Minato, akan setia mengabdi padamu selama hidupku. Dan selalu di hatimu." Kataku seraya menyium punggung tangannya. Aku memang sedikit gombal tadi, kan sudah kubilang tadi, kalau mengejek Naoto itu seru. "Gombal." Kata Naoto tertawa. Kami berdua pun tertawa.

"Jadi, gimana kehidupan Minato-niisan saat kita dipisahkan?" tanya Naoto. Aku berpikir sejenak. "Tidak ada yang terlalu bagus disana sih, tapi disana tentram dan damai. Jadi enak. Di sana juga banyak teman yang seru, seperti Kanji, ia sangar tapi sebenarnya ia bisa menjahit dan memasak. Rise, dia sebenarnya perempuan terpopuler disana. Ada juga Chie yang suka bertarung." Jelasku. Lumayan panjang lebar sih. "Heeeh, aku mau dong, dengar cerita kehidupan nii-san disana." Kata Naoto kagum. Aku menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal. "Mau nih?" tanyaku. Naoto mengangguk. "Jadi, begini ceritanya..." kataku.

**Flashback**

**Minato's POV**

**(A/N: Kalo ada kata kayak **_hahahaha_** itu berarti kayak Minato sedang menceritakan latar ataupun keadaan. Same thing goes to Naoto later in next Chap~)**

_ Disaat diriku dipaksa masuk kereta kuda, aku terlalu capai menangis dan tertidur. Saat aku bangun dari tidurku, aku sudah berada di kerajaan lain. Yaitu kerajaan Inaba. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang sedang memimpin di sana. Aku dan Akihiko pergi ke istananya sebentar dan pergi ke tempat yang akan jadi tempat tinggalku. Tempatnya seperti penginapan, tapi lebih sederhana_(Maksudnya asrama, tapi jaman dahulu kan nggak ada asrama, jadi bilangnya seperti itu saja ya, ohohoho...)_. Disana aku tinggal. Lalu aku berkenalan dengan Chie, Kanji, Rise, Yosuke, Ken, dan yang lainnya. Mereka sangat baik bagiku. Aku dan mereka sama-sama terlempar dari keluarga mereka, jadi kami semua saling mengerti. Di sini juga ada penjaganya, meskipun ia tua dan berhidung panjang _(Ada yang tahu siapakah ini?) _ia baik pada kami semua. Cucunya yang 2 perempuan dan 1 lelaki juga baik. Kami belajar segala hal disana. Pertarungan, Penyembuhan, Rumah tangga, dan lainnya. Di saat itu, banyak kejadian, suka, duka, dan lainnya._

**~ANMPS~**

"Lalu? Gitu aja?" kata Naoto. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Bhhuuuh, gak seru! Ada gak, yang pas seru-serunya kayak apa gitu?" tanya Naoto. Aku berpikir sejenak. Oh iya, kalo nggak salah, ada tuh. Masakan terhorror yang pernah kumakan. "Ada. Tapi nanti jangan ketawa ya." Kataku. Naoto mengangguk senang. "Jadi begini.." lanjutku bercerita.

**~ANMPS~**

_Di saat kami belajar memasak, ada kala kami harus menghadapi terror. Yaitu, masakan para gadis. "Baiklah, hari ini kita akan mencoba belajar membuat hidangan utama. Silahkan semua berkumpul, lelaki satu kelompok, perempuan satu kelompok. Buatlah makanan yang menyangkut selera kalian. Batas waktu kalian 2 jam dimulai sekarang." Kata Shiori__-sensei_(FeMC di P3. Saya lagi seneng dengannya dengan nama Takaoji Shiori. Jadi harap maklum ya~)_.__ Kami pun berkumpul. Setelah berdiskusi, akhirnya kami memilih memasak Paella seafood. Yosuke dan Teddie bertugas untuk memilih makanan, karena entah mengapa mereka berdua paling bisa memilih bahan yang segar, Ken yang memasak bersama Kanji, dan aku memotong-motong bahannya. Kami sangan kompak saat itu. Kami tidak mengetahui apa yang para perempuan masak asalkan kami bisa melakukannya._

_ Waktu selesai. Kami menaruh Paella seafood kami di meja. Kami melihat masakan apa yang disajikan para perempuan. Dan kami... melihat mereka memasak sup. Tadinya seperti sup biasa. Tapi mendadak sup itu mengeluarkan tangan gurita yang masih meliuk-liuk hidup, berbuih, dan aura ungu mulai mengitari sup itu. Kami, para lelaki melihatnya sudah mual. "Ma-masakan macam apa itu? Kau mau membuat Shiori-sensei mati?" tanya Yosuke. "Ini sup, bodoh. Rasanya enak kok, aku jamin!" jawab Chie. "Enak? Enak apanya?" protes Kanji. "Aku sudah merasakan kalau ajalku sudah dekat." Kata Ken. "Jangan dicoba, jangan dicoba!" teriak Rio (Iwasaki Rio, yang arcana chariot di FeMC Persona 3 itu lho...). "Aku tidak yakin ini enak, tapi silahkan dicoba." Kata Fuuka. "Ih, gak percaya. Coba deh! Aaaaa!" kata Rise. Dia mengambil sesendok dari 'sup' itu dan hampir menyuapiku. Lantas aku menutup mulutku. Dan dengan liciknya, dia menutup hidungku agar aku bisa bernapas lewat mulut. Dan masuklah suapan itu ke mulutku. Kuahnya pedas, masih berasa kalau ikan yang ada di 'sup' itu bergerak-gerak. Dan pandanganku semakin gelap._

_ Bangun-bangun, aku sudah berada di ruang kesehatan di penginapan. Di dahiku ada kain lap yang lumayan hangat. Aku melihat sekeliling. Di sebelahku, ada Yosuke. "Bagaimana? Sudah enakan?" tanya Yosuke. Aku mengangguk. "Kenapa aku ada di sini?" tanyaku. "Kau tidak ingat? Kau dipaksa memakan sup buatan para perempuan." Jawab Yosuke. "Oh iya, aku ingat. Tapi aku hanya ingat saat aku dipaksa makan, dunia menjadi gelap. Ada apa setelah itu?" tanyaku. "Kau mendadak pingsan. Kami semua tentu saja kaget. Lalu Kanji membopongmu ke ruang kesehatan. Para perempuan sekarang dimarahi oleh sensei." Jawab Yosuke. "Ah, begitu. Jadi aku pingsan." Gumamku. Lalu aku mencoba untuk kelua dari tempat tidur. Yosuke yang melihatku tentu saja kaget. "He-hei! Jangan paksakan dirimu!" sergahnya. Aku sudah berdiri. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, ayo kita ke penginapan." Kataku. Ia mengangguk. Lalu kami jalan bersama ke penginapan._

_ Kami sudah sampai di penginapan. Saat aku hendak naik menuju ke kamarku, di depan kamarku Rise, Chie, Rio, Fuuka, dan Ai (Ebihara Ai. Yang modis tapi egois itu lho...) menunggu. Aku hanya bingung dan berdiam di posisiku saja. "Minato-kun, hontou ni gomennasai." Kata Fuuka. "Aku minta maaf Minato-kun, kalau kamu tidak kupaksa makan..." kata Rise. "Maafkan kami." Kata Rio. "Kali ini kami yang salah, jadi maaf." Kata Ai. Aku tersenyum sedikit. "Tidak apa-apa kalian." Kataku. Semuanya tampak senang saat aku berkata begitu. "Sekarang, boleh aku masuk ke kamarku? Aku lelah... " kataku. "Baiklah, oyasumi Minato-kun." Kata Chie. "Oyasumi." Jawabku. Aku pun masuk ke kamarku dan tidur._

**~ANMPS~**

"Ahahahahaha! Minato-nii kasihan sekali, dipaksa memakannya. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Pffftt... Ahahahaha!" tawa Naoto. "Tuh kan, kau tertawa, katanya sudah janji!" Protesku. "Tapi... tapi... Perutku sudah geli. Pffftt... ahahahaha!" tawa Naoto. Aku memalingkan mukaku ke arah lain. Aku merasa pasti mukaku memerah saat ini. "Lalu, ceritamu bagaimana Naoto? Dan... Mana Okaa-san dan Otou-san? Saat aku ingin melamar pekerjaan disini, mereka berdua tidak ada." Tanyaku. Naoto berhenti ketawa seketika. Emosinya berubah. Mukanya seperti ingin balas dendam. "Okaa-san dan Otou-san..." kata Naoto. "Ada apa?" tanyaku semakin penarasan.

"Mereka... meninggal dunia."

**To be Continued...**

**Nyyaaan! Yatta! Akhirnya update juga! Maaf sedikit lagi wordsnya, mungkin next chap? Karena cerita Naoto akan panjang lebar dan dua bagian. Sip deh! That's my promise!**

Yukari: Before this chapter end...

Ken: It's time to...

Junpei: Junpei's Believe it or don't!

All (Minus Junpei): Bukan itu stupei!

Junpei: So-sorry.. Reviews for previous chapter and Author's one-shot fic! (SFX: Woooooo!)

Author: Yak, ada 3 reviewers untuk chapter sebelumnya, dan ada 2 review buat fic one-shot saya, ayo kita mulai!

Minato: Yang pertama dari **Nagisa Sumeragi**, katanya "Holaaaa saya dataaaang! XD Aaww~ Minato-Naotonya so sweet ya, mau dong jadi adiknya Minato juga :3*plak* . Naoto jadi angkuh? OwO" Like banget, saya sampe dikata sarap soalnya senyum2 sendiri di kelas XD . Keep writin'!"

Author: Fuaaa~ makasih sekali udah mau review. Ohoho, Minato-Naoto memang sweet, sampe pengen saya makan(?) ! Anda jadi adiknya Minato, saya Yosuke, oke? Iya, Naoto jadi angkuh. Nanti diceritakan di next chap. Wah wah wah, hati-hati ya, jangan sampai dikata orang gila karena chap ini! Ahaha, saya tidak ngatain kok, ok ini udah update!

Mitsuru: Yang kedua dari **Sp-Cs**. Katanya "Fictnya bagus, gimana kelanjutannya ya? Saya masih kepikiran. Apakah Naoto akan memeluk kakaknya yaitu Minato? Atau menamparnya karena kesal ditinggal sendiri? Update :)"

Author: Terimakasih sudah bilang fict saya bagus, jujur saya selalu senang akan review-review kalian semua! Ini sudah ada kelanjutannya dan yak! Anda benar! Dia memeluk kakaknya, dan memukul punggungnya, bukan menamparnya sih, hehe... Ok, sudah update...

Akihiko: Yang terakhir dari **Maya Megumi**. Katanya "Ayo lanjut, ayo lanjut –w-. Naoto, kamu ngamuk aja sama Minato karena dia ninggalin kamu. Ahahahaha *Evil laugh* . Update ASAP."

Author: Yak, sudah lanjut senpai, dia ngamuk kok, tuh lihat ke atas *Nunjuk ke atas* . Sip sip, udah update kok... Sekarang yang fic satu lagi, ada 2 reviewer. Silahkan, siapa?

Fuuka: Aku dong, kalau boleh Hikaru-chan.

Author: Oh boleh-boleh Fuuka-chan.

Fuuka: Yang pertama dari **Maya Megumi**. Katanya "Kyahooooooo-! Sebetulnya saya suka pairing NaoxKanji sih, tapi lumayanlah ceritanya :). Eeh, ceritanya menurut saya gak gantung loh! Keep writing!"

Author: Ugyaaaa... Saya suka juga suka sama NaoxKanji lho, tapi saya juga suka SouxNao. Masa sih gak gantung? Kata saya sedikit menggangtung. Tapi tak apalah, kalau kata senpai gak gantung. Sip!

Aigis: Yang kedua dari **Sp-Cs**. Katanya "Saya menangis terharu, karena SoujixNaoto kembali. Yeah, sangat drama sekali, romance nya terasa, hurt atau comfortnya sedikit terasa, apalagi epilogue nya. Saya suka. Keep update fict baru anda."

Author: Yak, makasih sudah review. A-anda... menangis? Yes! Yatta! Akhirnya ada yang nangis karena fic romance saya! Padahal saya kira ini produk gagal. Makasih udah mengutarakan perasaan anda. Lain kali saya akan membuat produk fict romance lagi yang lebih bermutu. Saya janji! Baiklah, karena sudah selesai, matta ne!

Chie: Kenapa kita gak berterima kasih sama Tiara-chan lagi?

Yukiko: Karena Hikaru-san update di sekolah.

Chie: Oooh...

**See u later! ^^**


End file.
